shirojimes_fanon_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Fate NP: The Musician, The 14th Noah
The Musician, The 14th Noah is the Noble Phantasm that does and does not belong to Allen Walker. It takes the form of a being known as Noah who are the supposed Apostle of Gods. There are 14 of them, each representing an aspect of the Noah. They all have grayish darkened skin, a line of black cross-like marking known as stigmata. The Musician is the 14th Noah, the one that does not represent an aspect but was once a part of the 1st Noah who was born as twins resulting in this 14th Noah. When invoked usually unwillingly, the 14th Noah known as Nea Campbell possessed Allen Walker's body. This results in most of Allen Walker's Innocence to be sealed as it harms Nea rather than aid him. Without possessing Allen Walker, Allen Walker still have access to some of Nea's power like his regeneration, the dark aura of a Noah. Profile: Appearance: In his Noah form, Nea appears as a young man of average height with short, unruly somewhat spiky very dark hair with a line of stigmata on his forehead, wearing a dress shirt, vest,a simple cravat, and an overcoat and white gloves. His facial features have been noted by both Wisely[1] and Allen[2] as making him strikingly similar in appearance to Tyki Mikk, though Tyki has more mature facial features and Nea's hair is shorter and he lacks Tyki's facial mole. Considering that in Allen's body he as splitted pupils like the earl it can be assumed that his full-noah form also have slitted amber eyes. In His Human form, his skin is rather fair and his hair seems dark brown. He has darkly shining eyes. As a child, Nea wore cozy clothing with straps and a ribbon. [3] - Info from D-Gray Man Wiki. With Thanks Personality: Not much is known about Nea's personality. He often speaks gently to Allen in their encounters, and seems to mean him no harm, despite the fact that he will consume Allen's body and be reborn. It is also apparent that Nea's will is to gain revenge against the Millennium Earl upon his rebirth.[4] No motive has been given as to why Nea betrayed the Earl, though Cross Marian implies in his conversation with Allen Walker that Nea discovered a third side to the war between the Noah Family and the Black Order.[5] He stated that he wanted to become the millennium earl. However, Nea has shown a ruthless disposition, going as far as to bash Johnny Gill's head into a wall just to converse privately with Timcanpy. He was, however, very close to his brother, Mana. Road claims that Nea fought on behalf of his brother.[6] Wisely states that Nea experienced the terror of knowing that there is nowhere a Noah can flee and hide from the other Noah 35 years ago.[7] Nea seems rather self confident as he provokes the Millennium Earl several times even in the presence of other Noah Family members.He goes as far as revealing a shocking truth to a mentally unstable earl as he is alone and not even used to his new body. He also took delight in pushing the Earl in such a state, showing a rather sadistic particular devious disposition. He is also a manipulative, easily capable of impersonating Allen in front of his friends. Nea releases a strong desire to murder according to Howard Link.[8] He hates humans and prefers to act by his own without the help of others and allied with Cross out of necessity. He deeply cares for his Golem Timcampy as shown when he panicked when informed about his fate. [9] Nea is shown to have a degree of kindness, as despite claiming to hate humans, he warned the Finders, who were sent to capture Allen, that the Earl was going to kill them and telling them to run away. Still he is a lonely person, stating that he would rather do things on his own if he doesn't have to use others. He is a proud individual, deeming that he is the only one who can choose who is his family and who is his ally. He has also shown to be quite touchy as he attempted to activate his innocence against Tyki when the latter annoyed him while he was only going to visit the earl at first. Abilities: Nea Walker has extremely good acting skills, capable of acting like someone perfectly even that no one will suspect him if not for the fact that they can sense aura. His strength is enough to even kill 13 other Noah at once. As his tales are not fully released yet, his powers are mostly sealed for now making him even weaker than Allen Walker in terms of overall functionality. He is also capable of manipulating a Noah's Ark which is basically a closed off space with a city inside of it capable of creating gateways to any location he choses. Category:Fate: NP